


unidentified flying objects

by jungwooed



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Day6 - Freeform, Fluffy, Hyuna - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Renjun loves the supernatural, Swearing, happy bday renjun, jaemin lives to tease him abt it, light angst (verrry light), minor markhyuck, shaking booties, some sexual humor, they’re boyfriends, this is totally self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwooed/pseuds/jungwooed
Summary: “Renjun! What the fuck was that?” Jaemin screamed, looking down to see a sock laying at his feet and then up to a pouty Renjun on the bed with one bare foot.“It was a UFO. An unidentified flying object. I just proved they exist,” he looked a little too smug and Jaemin wasn’t letting him win. Not even on his birthday.





	unidentified flying objects

“Renjun. I love you,” Jaemin took his hand in his and squeezed it lovingly.

“I know you do, Jaem,” Renjun smiled back at him coyly, thinking he was about to get his way.

“But,” Jaemin pauses to sigh, “there is no fucking way I am going to lay out in a field with a tinfoil hat on all night.”

“Why?” He’s already whining and wrenching his hand away from Jaemin’s. 

“I have work early tomorrow, those tinfoil hats are stupid, and we won’t see anything because UFOs aren’t real!” This was a well-covered topic for the two of them. The paranormal was probably the source of most of Renjun and Jaemin’s arguments. One time, they took a two-week break because Jaemin said the ghost in his dorm didn’t exist. 

“It’s my birthday!” Renjun flopped face first onto their bed. There’s a thump sound that made Jaemin cringe because he knew that he hit his head and he knew it hurt.

“Umm... is your head okay?

“Stop pretending like you care about me,” Renjun’s voice was muffled by the comforter.

“Junnie. You’re ridiculous. Just because UFOs don’t exist doesn’t mean I don’t care about you,” Jaemin knows he shouldn’t be teasing him because he might be genuinely upset but he can’t help it. Suddenly, something hit him directly in face and he staggered back a little.

“Renjun! What the fuck was that?”Jaemin screamed, looking down to see a sock laying at his feet and then up to a pouty Renjun on the bed with one bare foot.

“It was a UFO. An unidentified flying object. I just proved they exist,” he looked a little too smug and Jaemin wasn’t letting him win. Not even on his birthday.

“You’re such a little shit,” Jaemin said as he stormed towards the bed. Renjun yelped as Jaemin tackled him, tickling at his sides.  
“I’M NOT TICKLISH YOU DWEEB,” Renjun managed to say in between gasping laughter. It was a blatant lie and Jaemin didn’t know why Renjun thought he would fall for that. He didn’t say anything and resolved to just pepper his boyfriend’s face in little fluttery kisses. Luckily, Renjun’s anger was successfully dissolved and he was smiling up at him with a look of pure adoration. Heck yes.

“I’m still mad at you, stupid.”

Dammit.

“But you’re looking at me like you look at that gross kdrama actor you love!” 

“Na Jaemin!” Renjun looked at him incredulously,   
“Park Hyungsik is not gross he is the dreamiest man to ever walk the earth.”

“I thought you said I’m the dreamiest man to ever walk the Earth,” Jaemin said with a sly smile.

“Jaemin, I was so drunk.”

“That doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!”

“You’re so infuriating,” Renjun placed his palms on his chest and lightly pushed Jaemin off with an annoyed huff. Wanting to mess with him a little more, Jaemin shoved Renjun back to the bed, took his hands, and pinned them by his head with a cheshire grin.

“You love it.”

“Jaemin. I’m not sucking your dick right now, it’s 7:00 in the morning and we’re meeting my parents for breakfast,” Jaemin spluttered in response and Renjun took this opportunity to wiggle his way to freedom. 

“Now, get ready. We’re leaving in twenty minutes and you look like shit,” Renjun winked at him and sauntered off to the bathroom.

Wow. I’m gonna marry him one day.

\---  
“Why does my mom love you more than me?” Renjun whined in the passenger seat on the way back to their apartment. 

“It’s not my fault I’m so charming!” Renjun rolled his eyes and reached for the aux cord.

“Junnie, it’s my turn, remember?” Jaemin grabbed it from him and began to cue up some song by Day6.

“Nana it’s my birthday and I want to listen to HyunA,” he grabbed the aux cord from Jaemin and a few seconds later “Red” started blasting from the speakers. Jaemin was itching to turn down the volume but Renjun was singing along and it was so cute. Also, he always became a lowkey thot after listening to HyunA. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little loud, Junnie?” Jaemin said teasingly. What he didn’t expect was for Renjun to lean over and ghost his breath over Jaemin’s ear.

“It’s my fucking birthday so you’re gonna drive, be quiet, and keep looking hot,” Renjun whispered and nibbled his earlobe before pulling away. 

“Renjun,” Jaemin tried to keep his voice as steady as possible. “I’m actually going to crash the car if you keep pulling that shit.” Renjun giggled and Jaemin didn’t understand how someone could be so sexy one second and soooo cute the next. 

“It’s not my fault, though! HyunA has too much power over me,” Renjun said fondly after the song ended.

“Yeah, I know,” Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows at him in the mirror. That earned him a halfhearted slap to the chest.

“You know nothing of the sort,” Renjun was yelling over the music, “I can shake my booty way better than you’ve ever seen before.”

“Renjun I’m the only guy you’ve ever shaken your booty for.”

“I shake my booty like crazy when you’re not around.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“Okay, but why?”

“So I can practice!”

“Why do you need to practice??”

“Cause I wanna be able to shake it like HyunA!” Renjun gestured to the speakers.

“You’re so cute,” Jaemin turned to him and smiled fondly, glad for once that they were stuck at a long red light. 

“I’m not trying to be cute, I’m trying to be HyunA,” Renjun said with a pout that Jaemin knew was meticulously designed to make him fall a little more in love.

“You’ll always be hotter than HyunA in my eyes, babe.”

“I still think Park Hyungsik is dreamier than you.”

Dammit.

\---  
“Jaem?” Renjun broke their comfy silence. They had been lounging together on the couch for a few hours after getting home from breakfast. Jaemin had been taking idiotic buzzfeed quizzes as Renjun read a few of the latest scientific publications.

“Hmm?”

“Did you actually mean it when you said you wouldn’t go UFO hunting with me tonight?” 

“Umm… yeah Junnie I kinda did,” Jaemin felt somewhat bad when he saw his boyfriend’s face fall.

“What are we gonna do tonight then?” Renjun still sounded excited and Jaemin felt shitty for not having a plan.

“I don’t know,” Jaemin looked up from his phone and smirked. “Maybe we can order pizza and you can shake your booty for me.”

“Jaem. Are you fucking kidding me?” Uh oh. He’s in deep shit. “It’s my birthday!”

“Oh, Junnie that’s not what I--”

“I’m going over to Mark and Donghyuck’s,” Renjun got up and grabbed his messenger bag. “I wanted to go visit them today anyways and you clearly aren’t up for celebrating tonight.” His words were punctuated by the slam of their front door.

SHIT.

\---   
Jaemin really hoped his plan would work. Renjun’s happiness was on the line and nothing mattered to him more. 

He put the finishing touches on everything just as he heard a key wiggling in the lock. He jumped behind the couch as fast as possible, a weird crack noise came from his knees but he really didn’t care. 

“Hello? Jaem? I’m sorry I got mad at y--”

“SURPRISE!!!!” Renjun screamed and held his hand over his heart. When the shock finally faded, he started laughing. He never thought he’d ever see this sight. Jaemin was standing behind the couch, a big tinfoil hat sitting on his head and a wide grin on his face. He was wearing an oversized t-shirt with “I Want to Believe” in block letters across his chest. Little handcrafted UFOs hung from the ceiling and a star projector lit the room up like space. The pinpricks of light rotated around the room and Renjun could feel tears burning in the back of his eyes. Jaemin had cleared the living room and laid down a big blanket with cushions and a steaming kettle. Renjun could smell the scent of jasmine filling the room and he couldn’t think of anywhere he wanted to be more.

Well, he would actually really love to be in Jaemin’s arms. He ran and tackled his boyfriend, burying his face in his shoulder so he wouldn’t see that he was fully ugly crying now. 

“Hey, I missed you a lot,” Jaemin whispered into his hair.

“I missed you too,” Renjun finally looked up at him and Jaemin cooed at his teary eyes and blotchy cheeks. He wiped away his tears with his thumbs and pressed a kiss to his lips. Renjun wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed contentedly, pulling himself up on his tiptoes to kiss him back. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together and felt each other’s breath on their cheeks. 

“Junnie, I just want to say I’m sorry. I’ve been such a terrible boyfriend today. I have no excuses but I hope you know that I won’t let it happen again.”

“You better not, douchebag,” Renjun giggled and placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I’m not mad anymore. Mark and Donghyuck put things in perspective for me.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Mark didn’t even know it was my birthday.”

“What an asshat,” Jaemin scoffed. “You’ve known him for six years!”

“I know!” Renjun laughed at the silliness of it all.   
“And Hyuck just defended him, he’s such a terrible best friend.”

“Well, I rented a bunch of movies and I have a whole night planned for us,” Jaemin’s eyes were sparkling and Renjun was hit with a wave of affection for his boyfriend. “If that makes you feel any better.

Jaemin gets another kiss for his efforts.

“Yes, it does make me feel better.”

\---  
“Hey, Jaem?” Renjun and Jaemin were sprawled on the blanket together, watching “Mars Attacks” and sipping on mugs of jasmine tea. 

“Yeah?” Jaemin turned his body to face Renjun.

“Don’t you have work tomorrow?” Renjun asked with a worried voice. “It’s starting to get late, we don’t have to stay up.”

“About that,” Jaemin’s sneaky smile made its way onto his face again. “I called in sick from work tomorrow so we can go out to that café you love for breakfast.”

“Wow. Na Jaemin… you are definitely getting laid tonight.”

Jaemin choked on his tea

**Author's Note:**

> it’s late but hAPPY BDAY RENJUN🎉🎉🎉  
> I hope y’all enjoy this barely-edited, unorganized, self-indulgent mess !! I know I enjoyed writing it :))
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. gracie we gotta watch mars attacks on my bday too, kk?


End file.
